This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an IC card connector assembly for connecting an IC card, such as a memory card, in some form of IC card reader system.
IC (integrated circuit) cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. IC cards are used in countless applications in today""s electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, pc adapters and other electronic applications.
Typically, an IC card includes a terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card.
Various IC card connectors include some form of card eject mechanism whereby an IC card is simply inserted into the connector, and the eject mechanism is used to facilitate removal of the card from the connector. For instance, the eject mechanism may include a pivotally movable eject lever and a linearly movable push member. The eject lever is engageable with the IC card to eject the card from the card connector. The push member may be an elongated push rod having an inner end engageable with the eject lever and an exposed outer end. It is known to provide a push button mounted on the outer end of the push rod. Typically, the push button is pivotally mounted on the outer end of the rod for movement between an operative position protruding colinearly from the push rod and an inoperative position protruding angularly from one side of the push rod, using friction interference between the push button and push rod during such movement. The friction interference is the sole means for holding the push button in its inoperative position. Unfortunately, such friction interference does not provide any positive latching of the push button, and continual wear causes the push button to become loose and difficult to use. The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems and to provide improvements in such IC card connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved IC card connector for connecting an IC card having a terminal array and ejecting the card from the connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the IC card connector includes a support structure having receptacle means for receiving the IC card for movement to a connecting position. An eject mechanism is movably mounted on the support structure and is engageable with the IC card to eject the card from its connecting position and includes a linearly movable push member and a pivotally movable eject member. The push member is provided by an elongated push rod having an inner end engageable with the eject lever and an outer end. A push button is pivotally mounted to the outer end of the elongated push rod for movement between an operative position protruding colinearly from the outer end of the elongated push rod and an inoperative position protruding angularly from one side of the push rod. Elastic means is coupled between the push rod and the push button for biasing the push button toward its operative position. Latch means are operatively associated between the push rod and the push button for holding the push button in its inoperative position.
According to one aspect of the invention, the elastic means comprises an elongated elastic member, such as an elongated coil spring, stretched between the push rod and the push button and having opposite ends respectively fixed to the push rod and push button. The elongated elastic member or coil spring is disposed in a bore in each of the push rod and the push button. The bores are mutually colinear when the push button is in its operative position. The push button is pivotally mounted to the outer end of the push rod on an axis whereby the push button pivots to one side of the axis in its inoperative position. The bores are located at an opposite side of the axis, whereby the elongated elastic member is stretched when the push button is in its inoperative position. At least one of the push rod or push button is split in an area axially of the respective bore to allow exposure of the bore.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch means includes a latch groove in one of the push rod or push button and a latch projection on the other of the push rod or push button. The latch groove and latch projection are sized and relatively positioned such that the latch projection snaps into latching engagement in the latch groove when the push button is moved to its inoperative position.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the push button is pivotally mounted on the outer end of the push rod such that the push button overlies an outer end of the IC card when the IC card is in its connecting position and the push button is in its inoperative position to hold the IC card in the connecting position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.